


Specsavers

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Eye Contact, Glasses, M/M, McDonald's, Public Blow Jobs, Single Parents, Step-parents, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron is forced to go with Paddy to Specsavers and wait for Paddy to finish getting his eyes tested. He meets Robert Sugden, a blonde boy with huge black framed glasses and...Well, you have to read to find out...





	Specsavers

"But it's always too hot in there!"  
  
"There's a cooling machine. You can get yourself a cup of water"   
  
"But Paddy-!"  
  
"No buts! Look, I'll be quick anyways. It's just to get a quick test done and then get new glasses and head back home where you can lie around doing what you do best. Nothing"   
  
Aaron sent Paddy a glare and crossed his arms. Apparently this was supposed to be punishment for giving Chas cheek the other day, calling her a slag as per usual and getting Paddys disappointment on the other side. So rather than lazing around in his room or in front of the television, here he was, dragged out to Specsavers...  
  
And yes, it was a horrible punishment purely because Aaron hated the place. He was too anxious to touch anything incase he broke it and had to pay like a million pounds. Plus it was always too hot and he's pretty sure the homeless guy sitting in the corner isn't getting an eye test...  
  
So he sat on one of the creaky white plastic chairs, crossed his arms and proceeded to glare at every single person in the room. Paddy got called through and Aaron was already debating to just run as far as he could. Maybe he could run to America if he hypes himself up on twenty energy drinks. Red bull preferably.  
  
Five minutes....it had been five minutes and the heat was getting to his head already. Seriously, the place should come with a fucking health warning or something. He fanned himself down with a magazine from one of the tables before giving up and walked over to the cooling machine, yanked out a plastic cup and pressed the button for water to pour out.  
  
He took a way too large gulp and hadn't even swallowed yet, wanting the freezing water to cool him down, when there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. He turned around to...a boy with blonde hair and huge black framed glasses, freckles adorning his skin.  
  
Oh and he was also Robert Sugden, Victoria's older brother...Victoria as in...the girl he used to go out with to attempt to hide his sexuality...  
  
Robert Sugden...he was gonna kill him wasn't he?  
  
"Hi"  
  
And his stupid throat decided to close up there, make him choke like crazy and...all the water that was in his mouth splashed out right on Roberts face, all over his glasses and...  
  
Aaron was mortified!  
  
Robert however, simply stood there, eyes squeezed shut and mumbled something about a napkin which Aaron sprinted to ask for at the reception. He came back with a million of them and shoved them all towards Robert who began wiping his face, drying his skin. When he was done drying his skin, he moved on to his glasses and wiped water away from that.  
  
Aaron could only stare at the cup he had dropped at his feet...  
  
Robert finished wiping his glasses and held them up to his eyes, narrowed them slightly and pulled them back down to wipe them even more.  
  
Aaron decided to be an idiot and blurt out...what sounded funnier in his head.  
  
"Good thing we're in Specsavers eh?"  
  
Robert looked at him, narrowed his eyes when he held the glasses back up and then put them down and up. He repeated this action whilst Aaron was busy being a blushing embarrassing mess and Robert hummed in thought.  
  
He couldn't help but smile when he spotted the cup on the floor.  
  
"Maybe glasses aren't that bad..."  
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got new glasses like ten minutes ago...my dad's in getting his test. Good thing I can see now, don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if I went home, unable to know the colour of your eyes..."  
  
"Sorry...again, what?"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and bent over to pick up the cup. He tossed it in the bin and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What I'm trying to say...is...if...if this isn't our first date, do you want a better one?"  
  
"No offense mate, but aren't dates for like people in their twenties?"  
  
"Do I need to wait three years to take you out on a date then?"  
  
Aaron smiled and shook his head and Robert tried again.  
  
"There's a McDonald's across the road?"  
  
Ah. That seemed to work. Aaron grinned and looked at one of the test room doors before deciding that he may as well give Paddy a call later and finally agreed and began to walk out of the building with Robert.  
  
"Fine. But I'm not sharing my chicken nuggets sharebox"  
  
"Fine by me. Just promise not to get your cola all over me?"  
  
"Oh come on, that was an accident!"  
  
"Maybe you have a terrible gag reflex?"  
  
"Don't even go the-"  
  
"Bedtimes gonna be boring isn't it?"  
  
"I told you not to go there!"  
  
.....  
  
Meanwhile...when Paddy stepped out the room, he was surprised to not find Aaron sitting there and quickly asked one of the staff members.  
  
"Excuse me? Have you seen the boy I came in here with? Short? Black hair? Wearing those ripped black jean things?"  
  
"Oh! Yes, he left with a blonde boy after spitting in his face"   
  
"What?!"  
  
Paddy turned around to see one of his vet clients, Jack Sugden and he smiled.  
  
"Oh hi Jack. Here for an eye test?"  
  
"I was. Excuse me? Have you seen my son? Blonde, wearing blue jeans with those stupid holes in the knees?"  
  
Paddy rolled his eyes. Seemed he and Jack had one thing in common then...not understanding teenage fashion. The blonde lady looked at the pair of them and smiled.  
  
"Yes, they left together. See, I think they said they were heading to McDonald's? But I'm not completely sure"  
  
Jack huffed and grabbed his phone, called his son and waited and waited. When he didn't answer, Paddy tried Aaron on his phone and he didn't answer until the final ring.  
  
"Aaron? You better be here in five minutes or I swear-right...ok. Bye"   
  
Paddy informed Jack that they were both on their way and waited a couple of minutes. Robert and Aaron walked in, chatting to one another and Jack went right up to Robert and gasped.  
  
"You're kidding me...those are brand new! How the hell are they broken already?"  
  
"Umm...I accidentally stepped on them..."  
  
"How could you accidentally step on th-you know what? Nevermind, we're getting new ones, right now!"  
  
"Fine. Text you later Aaron!"  
  
"Yeah! Bye!"  
  
Paddy crossed his arms and grinned at Aaron, nudging him with his side.  
  
"Oh, look at you...falling in love like a...well, like a lovestruck teenager"  
  
Paddy laughed at his own joke whilst Aaron simply rolled his eyes and began dragging Paddy out of the building.  
  
"Did he really step on his glasses?"  
  
"Do you really wanna know? It'll embarrass you, but if you're so desperate to know then-"  
  
"No no! I'm alright thanks!"  
  
Aaron grinned, just glad that no-one had noticed the print of McDonald's bathroom floor tiles printed on Roberts knees. In the future...definitely take the glasses off.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
